


САМОИНДЕНТИФИКАЦИЯ

by IRSEN



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C (Homestuck), Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRSEN/pseuds/IRSEN
Summary: У Карката проблемы с самоидентификацией. Дейв готов его выслушать.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	САМОИНДЕНТИФИКАЦИЯ

**Author's Note:**

> Писала Ирсен, форматировала [Паук](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassiePavuk)

КАРКАТ: ЧЕЛ.  
ДЕЙВ: чё  
КАРКАТ: СЕЙЧАС ОКОЛО ЧЕТЫРЁХ ЧАСОВ УТРА, МЫ ВСЮ НОЧЬ ПРОСТО, БЛЯТЬ, МАРАФОНОМ СМОТРЕЛИ ДОКТОРА КТО И ПЛАКАЛИ КОЛЛЕКТИВНО КАК МИНИМУМ РАЗА ТРИ, ХОТЯ Я ДО СИХ ПОР СЧИТАЮ, ЧТО КОГДА ТЫ УШЁЛ В ТОЛКАН, ТЫ ТАМ РЫДАЛ… НО НЕ СУТЬ, ТАК КАК ТЫ ВСЁ РАВНО НЕ ПРИЗНАЕШЬ СВОЮ ЛЮБОВЬ К ДРУЖБЕ РОУЗ И ДЕСЯТОГО…  
ДЕЙВ: для начала это ложь пиздёж и провокация  
ДЕЙВ: а во вторых к чему ты вообще ведёшь?  
КАРКАТ: НУ. ЕСЛИ Я НАСТОЛЬКО ПРОДВИНУТ В СОЦИАЛЬНОЙ РЕФЛЕКСИИ, НАСКОЛЬКО Я САМ О СЕБЕ ДУМАЮ, ТО МЫ ВРОДЕ КАК ПРОВОДИМ СЕЙЧАС ВРЕМЯ В НАСТОЛЬКО ИНТИМНО БЛИЗКОЙ ОБСТАНОВКЕ, ЧТО БУДЬ НЕПЕТА ЖИВА, ТО ПОЗАДИ НАС НА НАШЕЙ ЕБУЧЕЙ СТЕНЕ УЖЕ БЫ МЕЛЬКАЛИ ТАБЛИЦЫ ШИППИНГА.  
КАРКАТ: И НЕ ПРОСТО ТАБЛИЦЫ, А ЦЕЛАЯ ПРЕЗЕНТАЦИЯ НА ОСНОВЕ ГЛУБОКОЙ ИСЛЕДОВАТЕЛЬСКОЙ РАБОТЫ ВОЗМОЖНОСТИ СУЩЕСТВОВАНИЯ И ПОНИМАНИЯ КВАДРАНТОВ МЕЖДУ ДВУМЯ РАЗНЫМИ РАСАМИ.  
ДЕЙВ: бля чел меня сейчас либо ждёт серьёзный разговор на тему пубертата  
ДЕЙВ: который к слову закончился уже как четыре года назад  
ДЕЙВ: так для протокола  
ДЕЙВ: либо мы на пути к вываливанию нашего говна  
ДЕЙВ: и если ты всё же решил сыграть заботливого папочку то не утруждай себя  
ДЕЙВ: я типа самый блять образованный крутой крутыш который стопроцентно знает о спидораке головного мозга письках вагинах и прочей херне человеческой расы  
ДЕЙВ: даже больше  
ДЕЙВ: я настолько сведущ в этих темах что если бы земля всё ещё существовала то все сексологи техаса стопроцентно стояли бы на коленях передо мной в мольбе  
ДЕЙВ: ну и чтобы отсосать мне конечно же как же блять быть сексологом без хорошего отсоса по утру  
ДЕЙВ: это типа такая внутри профессиональная штука как то что чуваков из оркестра называют по названию инструмента  
ДЕЙВ: типа никто в жизни не будет обращаться к чуваку играющему на трубе как к нику ты теперь ебучая труба и только попробуй это отрицать  
ДЕЙВ: потому что у скрипки уже была травматичная история и она не хочет чтобы ты говнюк так легко вырвался из сетей социума  
ДЕЙВ: …  
ДЕЙВ: о чём мы говорили?  
КАРКАТ: (блять я уже передумал говорить и думал, что ты просто продолжишь нести херню).  
ДЕЙВ: так говорить думал херня и чтото там ещё  
ДЕЙВ: я поражаюсь блять твоей способностью в один момент говорить на настолько повышенных тонах что я просто боюсь представить что было бы если бы ты решил немного покричать  
ДЕЙВ: а после как ни в чём не бывало шептать настолько мягким голосом что все шишки в окрестном лесу встают от сраного чуда  
КАРКАТ: …  
ДЕЙВ: так окей я опять слишком сильно ушёл в гомоэротизм?  
КАРКАТ: ЕСТЬ ТАКОЕ.  
ДЕЙВ: бля ну ок  
ДЕЙВ: так  
ДЕЙВ: ты хотел о чёмто поговорить?  
КАРКАТ: Я УЖЕ НЕ УВЕРЕН.  
КАРКАТ: ХАХ, КАК БУДТО БЫ Я КОГДА-ТО БЫЛ УВЕРЕН ХОТЬ В ЧЁМ-ТО В СВОЕЙ ЖИЗНИ. ТИПА, ТЫ ВОТ МОЖЕШЬ СОСЧИТАТЬ, СКОЛЬКО РАЗ ИЗ МОЕЙ ПАСТИ РАЗМЕРОМ С ЖОПУ ЧЁРНОЙ ДЫРЫ ВЫВАЛИВАЛОСЬ ОЧЕРЕДНОЕ ГОВНО, А ПОТОМ ЧУВАКИ ВОКРУГ ПРОСТО ПОДХОДИЛИ КО МНЕ И ГОВОРИЛИ: "ВАУ, ЧУВАК, ВОТ ЭТО ГОВНО", А Я КАК ПОСЛЕДНИЙ ДОЛБОЁБ УДИВЛЯЛСЯ ТОМУ, ЧТО ЭТО ГОВНО?  
КАРКАТ: Я ВОТ НЕ МОГУ, ДЕЙВ.  
ДЕЙВ: я слегка потерялся на словосочетании жопа чёрной дыры  
ДЕЙВ: но я уловил смысл  
ДЕЙВ: и похоже что на наших часах приключенцев пришло время вываливания нашего говна  
ДЕЙВ: типа я не ожидал его  
ДЕЙВ: но я готов поговорить о чём бы то ни было ты там хотел  
ДЕЙВ: бля я настолько готов что вокруг меня уже полно яса и всяких снэков так что вперёд рыцарь говнорта  
ДЕЙВ: так нет  
ДЕЙВ: забудь пожалуйста последнюю часть с говнортом я типа хотел вплести ахуенный панч  
ДЕЙВ: ведь ты говорил что у тебя изо рта вываливается говно  
ДЕЙВ: но вслух это прозвучало слишком обидно  
ДЕЙВ: так что прости я не имел ввиду то что получилось  
КАРКАТ: …  
ДЕЙВ: так  
КАРКАТ: Я ПРОСТО ДУМАЮ, С КАКОГО БОКА ПОДОБРАТЬСЯ К ЭТОЙ ПИЗДОБЛЯДИ, ЧТОБЫ МОЙ СЛОВЕСТНЫЙ ПОНОС ИМЕЛ ХОТЬ ТОЛИКУ СМЫСЛА.  
ДЕЙВ: я просто не представляю что ты должен начать рассказывать чтобы я скривил ебало и типа такой  
ДЕЙВ: авчём смысол  
ДЕЙВ: так что не бойся  
ДЕЙВ: если не пойму то всегда могу переспросить  
ДЕЙВ: никаких проблем  
КАРКАТ: ОКЕЙ, СПАСИБО.  
КАРКАТ: В ОБЩЕМ.  
КАРКАТ: ТИПА ПРОШЛО УЖЕ ЧЕТЫРЕ ГОДА С ТОГО МОМЕНТА, КОГДА САМАЯ ТРАВМАТИЧНАЯ ИГРА В ИНЦЕСТНОГО РЕБЁНКА МОНОПОЛИИ, ДЖЕНГИ И ДЖУМАНДЖИ ОКОНЧИЛАСЬ. И ВРОДЕ БЫ НИЧЕГО ТАКОГО, ЧТО ПРЕДВЕЩАЛО БЫ ОЧЕРЕДНУЮ ПИЗДОСРАНЬ В НАШЕЙ ЖИЗНИ, НЕ ПРОИСХОДИТ. И МЫ КАК БЫ РЕШИЛИ ЖИТЬ КАК НОРМАЛЬНЫЕ ЛЮДИ И ТРОЛЛИ, КОТОРЫЕ ТИПА ВСЕГДА ЖИЛИ НА ЭТОМ КУСКЕ ЗЕМЛИ ПОД НАЗВАНИЕМ ЗЕМЛЯ С.  
КАРКАТ: УЁБСКОЕ НАЗВАНИЕ, НО ХОТЯ БЫ НЕ КАКАЯ-НИБУДЬ АЛЬТЕРНИЯ.  
ДЕЙВ: ну вообще сложно жить как чуваки с которыми в жизни не случалось странной смертной херни  
ДЕЙВ: но вроде бы мы все пытаемся  
КАРКАТ: ВОТ ИМЕННО.  
КАРКАТ: И, КАК Я МОГУ СУДИТЬ, ВСЕ ВРОДЕ КАК НОРМАЛЬНО С ЭТИМ СПРАВЛЯЮТСЯ.  
КАРКАТ: КАНАЙЯ ЗАБОТИТСЯ О МАТЕРИ ЛИЧИНКЕ, И ЕЙ ВРОДЕ В КАЙФ. РОУЗ ЕЙ ПОМОГАЕТ, И ОНИ ПОТИХОНЬКУ ДВИЖУТСЯ НА ПОЕЗДЕ ЛЮБВИ К СТАНЦИИ "ДАВАЙ ПОСЛЕДУЕМ КУЛЬТУРНОЙ ТРАДИЦИИ ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКОЙ ПЕРЕДАЧИ РАБЫНИ НОВОМУ МУЖИКУ, ТОЛЬКО МЫ ОБЕ НЕ МУЖИКИ".  
КАРКАТ: ДЖЕЙД РАЗВЛЕКАЕТСЯ С ДЖЕЙКОМ И ДЕЛАЕТ ВСЯКИЕ ФИЗИКО-МАТЕМАТИЧЕСКИЕ НАУЧНЫЕ ШТУКИ. ДИРК ВСЁ ЕЩЁ ВОЗИТСЯ С РОБОТАМИ. РОКСИ С КАЛЛИОПОЙ ЗАПИСЫВАЮТ ЛЕТСПЛЕИ ИГР. ДЖЕЙН ВНОВЬ ОТКРЫЛА СВОЮ БЛЯДСКУЮ ПИЩЕВУЮ КОРПОРАЦИЮ. ТЫ ПРОДОЛЖАЕШЬ БЫТЬ ЕБУЧИМ СТРАЙДЕРОМ, ЧТО ПОД СОБОЙ ПОДРАЗУМЕВАЕТ ДЕЛАТЬ ТОННУ ЛЕГЕНДАРНОГО ГОВНА РАЗНОГО КАЧЕСТВА. НО ВСЁ ЕЩЁ КРУТОГО ГОВНА.  
КАРКАТ: ДА ДАЖЕ БЛЯТЬ ДЖОН ЧЕМ-ТО ЗАНИМАЕТСЯ.  
ДЕЙВ: серьёзно?  
ДЕЙВ: я думал он дома хиккует в около депрессивном состоянии  
КАРКАТ: ДА, Я ТОЖЕ ТАК ДУМАЛ ДО НЕДАВНЕГО ВРЕМЕНИ, ПОКА ОН НОЧЬЮ НЕ ВОРВАЛСЯ В НАШ ДОМ ПОД ПРЕДЛОГОМ "КАРКАТ, МОЯ ЖИЗНЬ ГОВНО, ИСПРАВЬ".  
КАРКАТ: НУ И Я, БЛЯТЬ, СПАТЬ ХОТЕЛ, ТАК ЧТО МЫ ОБГОВОРИЛИ ВСЯКУЮ ХЕРНЮ, И ОН ТЕПЕРЬ ДВА РАЗА В НЕДЕЛЮ ЗАГЛЯДЫВАЕТ К ДОШКОЛЯТАМ, ЧТОБЫ ПОЧИТАТЬ ИМ КНИЖКИ.  
ДЕЙВ: гогподи боб это так мило  
ДЕЙВ: блин почему он нам об этом не сказал?  
КАРКАТ: Я ХУЙ ЗНАЕТ, НО ОН БУКВАЛЬНО ВСЁ ЭТО ПРОДЕЛАЛ НЕДЕЛИ ТРИ НАЗАД.  
КАРКАТ: Я ПОДОЗРЕВАЮ, ЧТО ОН БАНАЛЬНО ЗАБЫЛ.  
ДЕЙВ: это на него похоже  
ДЕЙВ: а теперь вернёмся к теме пока ты не очаровал меня своими речевыми оборотами и я полностью забыл о том что ты вообщето загонял мне тут чтото невъебически важное  
КАРКАТ: ЛЕ ВЗДОХ.  
ДЕЙВ: ле вздох?  
КАРКАТ: БЛЯТЬ, Я ПЕРЕСМОТРЕЛ ЛЕТСПЛЕЕВ КАЛЛИОПЫ С РОКСИ И ПРОСТО… ДА ХУЙ С НИМ, ПРОСТО ЛЕ ВЗДОХ, ОТЪЕБИСЬ.  
ДЕЙВ: хех страйлондовское влияние окутывает всех и вся  
КАРКАТ: В ОБЩЕМ.  
КАРКАТ: КАК ТЫ МОГ НАВЕРНОЕ ЗАМЕТИТЬ, В ЭТОМ ОПИЗДОХУИТЕЛЬНОМ СПИСКЕ ОТСУТСТВУЕТ ОДНО И ТОЛЬКО ОДНО БЛЯТЬ ИМЯ.  
ДЕЙВ: обама  
ДЕЙВ: ты всегда забываешь про обаму чел  
КАРКАТ: ЧТО?  
КАРКАТ: НЕТ, БЛЯТЬ.  
КАРКАТ: ЧЕЛ, ОБАМА С НАМИ НЕ ИГРАЛ, И ЭТО РАЗ. Я ВСЁ ЕЩЁ НЕ ВЕРЮ В ТВОЮ ТЕОРИЮ О ТОМ, ЧТО ОБАМА ИГРОК НАДЕЖДЫ ИЗ ПРОШЛОЙ СЕССИИ, И ЭТО ДВА. МЫ СЕЙЧАС ГОВОРИМ ПРО НАС, И ЭТО ТРИ.  
ДЕЙВ: не чувак вот когда мы идём с тобой в ресторан вот тогда нас три  
ДЕЙВ: потому что я дейв страйдер и со мной обама  
КАРКАТ: *БЛЯТЬ*.  
ДЕЙВ: ты не уважаешь моего соулмейта.  
КАРКАТ: КАКОГО ХУЯ ОБАМА ТВОЙ СОУЛМЕЙТ?!  
ДЕЙВ: ну он был предначертан мне судьбой все дела  
ДЕЙВ: ну ты знаешь что такое соулмейт?  
КАРКАТ: Я, БЛЯТЬ, ЗНАЮ, ЧТО ТАКОЕ СОУЛМЕЙТ. Я НЕ ПОНИМАЮ,С ХУЯ ЛИ ЭТО ОБАМА?  
ДЕЙВ: да успокойся люблю я всё равно тебя  
ДЕЙВ: ты типа номер один  
ДЕЙВ: обама всего лишь на втором  
ДЕЙВ: потому что я хуй клал на систему  
ДЕЙВ: и система блять прогнулась нахуй настолько что промяла под собой пространство и время образовав червоточину размером с мою ненависть к ней ДЕЙВ: которая кстати пиздец большая  
КАРКАТ: (ты говорил, что нас с Обамой сравнивать нельзя, так как я сам по себе слишком хорош, чтобы вообще ставить меня в плоскость соревнований…)  
ДЕЙВ: нихуя не слышно  
ДЕЙВ: ты обиделся?  
КАРКАТ: НЕТ.  
ДЕЙВ: звучит довольно обиженно  
КАРКАТ: НЕТ. ПОХУЙ. КОМУ КАКАЯ РАЗНИЦА, БЛЯТЬ?  
ДЕЙВ: мне  
ДЕЙВ: чел я просто шучу конечно же для меня ты не просто лучше какогото там чёрного чувака ты просто самый лучший чувак во вселенной  
ДЕЙВ: и если тебе обидно то ок  
ДЕЙВ: извини  
КАРКАТ: (спасибо).  
ДЕЙВ: да без проблем  
ДЕЙВ: так  
ДЕЙВ: продолжая разговор  
ДЕЙВ: ты не назвал только себя  
КАРКАТ: ДА.  
КАРКАТ: …  
КАРКАТ: Я ПОНИМАЮ, ЧТО НЕ СТОИТ СТЫДИТЬСЯ ОБГОВАРИВАТЬ ТАКИЕ ВЕЩИ, НО ВМЕСТЕ С ТЕМ МЕНЯ ТАК КОРЁЖИТ ОТ ТОГО, ЧТО Я СОБИРАЮСЬ СКАЗАТЬ. ЭТО НАСТОЛЬКО, БЛЯТЬ, СОПЛИВО ПОЗОРНО, ЧТО Я УЖЕ ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЮ О ТОМ, КАК ЧЕРЕЗ ЛЕТ ДВАДЦАТЬ В ОЧЕРЕДНЫХ JPEG-РУИНАХ МЕНЯ РАЗДИРАЕТ НА КУСКИ ШАКАЛЬНЫЙ ТИГР И ЕДИНСТВЕННАЯ МОЯ ПОСЛЕДНЯЯ ПРОСЬБА К ТЕБЕ – ЭТО ЗАБЫТЬ ТОТ ОТВРАТИТЕЛЬНО СМУЩАЮЩИЙ, ОДНОВРЕМЕННО СОПЛИВО ЭМОВСКИЙ РАЗГОВОР, ЧТО БЫЛ У НАС, КОГДА МЫ СМОТРЕЛИ ДОКТОРА КТО.  
КАРКАТ: ПРОСТО.  
КАРКАТ: ОБЕЩАЙ МНЕ, ЧТО НЕ БУДЕШЬ… Я НЕ ЗНАЮ. НУ, СМЕЯТЬСЯ С ЭТОГО ТЫ, НАВЕРНОЕ, НЕ БУДЕШЬ, ОСОБЕННО ПОСЛЕ ТОГО, КАК КОРОЛЕВА ДРАМЫ ВО МНЕ ВЫКАТИЛА ТАКОЙ МОНОЛОГ. ПРОСТО, Я НЕ ЗНАЮ, НЕ ВОСПРИНИМАЙ СЛИШКОМ ВСЕРЬЁЗ ТО, ЧТО Я СКАЖУ? НО И КАК ШУТКУ ТОЖЕ НЕ ВОСПРИНИМАЙ.  
КАРКАТ: БЛЯТЬ, В ЭТОМ ВООБЩЕ ЕСТЬ СМЫСЛ?!  
ДЕЙВ: по моему да  
ДЕЙВ: в общем я надеваю своё самое невозмутимое но при этом глубоко внутри заинтересованное лицо  
ДЕЙВ: и я тебя слушаю внимательно но не очень  
КАРКАТ: ОКЕЙ. СПАСИБО.  
КАРКАТ: Я ВЁЛ К ТОМУ, ЧТО БУКВАЛЬНО ВСЕ НАШИ ЗНАКОМЫЕ БОЛЕЕ ИЛИ МЕНЕЕ ОБЖИЛИСЬ НА ЗЕМЛЕ С. У НИХ СВОИ УВЛЕЧЕНИЯ, СВОИ ДЕЛА. ВСЕ, В ОБЩЕМ-ТО, ЖИВУТ И ЗАНИМАЮТСЯ ДЕЛАМИ, КОТОРЫЕ ОНИ УМЕЮТ И ЛЮБЯТ ДЕЛАТЬ. У НИХ ЕСТЬ ЦЕЛЬНАЯ ЛИЧНОСТЬ, КОТОРАЯ ЗАНИМАЕТСЯ ЧЕМ-ТО, ЧТО ЛОГИЧНО ПОДХОДИТ ИМ.  
КАРКАТ: НУ И…  
КАРКАТ: …  
ДЕЙВ: ну и  
КАРКАТ: ЧЕМ МНЕ ВООБЩЕ, БЛЯТЬ, ЗАНИМАТЬСЯ?  
ДЕЙВ: бля  
ДЕЙВ: непредвиденный вопрос  
ДЕЙВ: я думал что ты в перерывах от троллинга моих хейтеров пишешь фанфики и ориджи  
ДЕЙВ: и вроде как я слышал из твоей комнаты звуки напоминающие труньканье гитары или другой струнной параши  
КАРКАТ: В ОБЩЕМ И ЦЕЛОМ – ЭТО ПРАВДА. ДАЖЕ БОЛЬШЕ БЛЯТЬ, Я В ПЕРЕРЫВАХ ОТ ТРОЛЛИНГА ТВОИХ ХЕЙТЕРОВ ЕЩЁ БЛЯТЬ И РИСОВАТЬ ПЫТАЮСЬ, И ПЕТЬ БЛЯТЬ, И РАЗБИРАТЬСЯ В ОСНОВАХ ФИЗИКИ. И ЧТО Я ТОЛЬКО, БЛЯТЬ, НЕ ДЕЛАЮ, В ЭТИХ ЕБУЧИХ ПЕРЕРЫВАХ.  
ДЕЙВ: окей  
ДЕЙВ: эм  
ДЕЙВ: так в чём проблема?  
КАРКАТ: В ЧЁМ ПРОБЛЕМА? А СУКА В ТОМ, ЧТО Я ГИППЕРАКТИВНАЯ МРАЗЬ С ШИЛОМ В ЖОПЕ РАЗМЕРОМ С КЛЫК ПИЗДЕЦКИ УКУРЕННОГО ЛОРДА ИНГЛИША, КОТОРОЕ ЗАСТАВЛЯЕТ МЕНЯ МЕТАТЬСЯ ОТ ОДНОЙ ВЕЩИ К ДРУГОЙ, ДА ТАК ЧАСТО, ЧТО ПОРА В ШКАЛУ СКОРОСТЕЙ ВСТАВЛЯТЬ "НЕПОСТОЯННОСТЬ ВАНТАСА", ПРЯМО, БЛЯТЬ, МЕЖДУ СКОРОСТЬЮ ЗВУКА И СВЕТА. И В ИТОГЕ ПОЛУЧАЕТСЯ, ЧТО Я БУКВАЛЬНО ПОНАХВАТАЛСЯ ВСЕВОЗМОЖНОЙ ХЕРНИ ИЗ РАЗНЫХ ОБЛАСТЕЙ. И С ПЕРВОГО ВЗГЛЯДА КАЖЕТСЯ, ЧТО ВСЁ КРУТО И НОРМАЛЬНО, Я ДАЖЕ СТАЛ ЧУТЬ БОЛЕЕ ИНТЕРЕСНЫМ ИНДИВИДОМ БЛАГОДАРЯ ЭТОМУ. НО ТОЛЬКО, ТОЛЬКО ТЫ, БЛЯТЬ, ПОПЫТАЕШЬСЯ ЧУТЬ-ЧУТЬ ПРИОТКРЫТЬ ДВЕРЦУ, ЧТО ПРЯЧЕТ ЗА СОБОЙ ВСЮ ОБРАТНУЮ СТОРОНУ ЭТОГО ПИЗДОБЛЯДСТВА, ТО ТЫ УВИДИШЬ УЁБКА, ЧТО СТОИТ НА КОЛЕНЯХ. И ЭТОТ ЕБУЧИЙ УЁБОК ПО СУТИ НЕ ЗНАЕТ НИЧЕГО. ТЫ ПОПЫТАЕШЬСЯ ПОГОВОРИТЬ С НИМ НА БОЛЕЕ ГЛУБОКИЕ ТЕМЫ ПО ОПРЕДЕЛЁННОМУ ВИДУ ДЕЯТЕЛЬНОСТИ И ПОЙМЁШЬ, ЧТО ОН ТОЛЬКО СОЗДАЛ ОБОЛОЧКУ СВОЕЙ ОСВЕДОМЛЁННОСТИ. ОН НЕ ЗНАЕТ НИХЕРА.  
КАРКАТ: И ЭТО НЕ САМОЕ СТРАШНОЕ. ВСЁ БЫЛО БЫ ПРОСТО ОТЛИЧНО, ЕСЛИ ЭТОТ УЁБОК ХОТЯ БЫ БЫЛ ДОВОЛЕН ТОЙ ОБОЛОЧКОЙ, ЗА КОТОРОЙ ОН ПРЯЧЕТСЯ. ИЛИ ДОВОЛЕН ТАКОЙ ЖИЗНЬЮ, ТО В САМОМ КОРНЕ ВОПРОСА ЯВЛЯЕТСЯ ОДНИМ И ТЕМ ЖЕ.  
КАРКАТ: НО НЕТ, БЛЯТЬ.  
КАРКАТ: ЭТА УЁБИЩНАЯ МРАЗИНА ПРОСЫПАЕТСЯ КАЖДОЕ УТРО, УМЫВАЕТСЯ, СМОТРИТ В ЗЕРКАЛО И НЕ ПОНИМАЕТ, ЧТО ОНО ТАКОЕ. И ЭТА МРАЗИНА НАДЕЕТСЯ, ЧТО ВОЗМОЖНО, ПРОСТО В ТЕОРИИ, ЕСЛИ ОНА ДОЛГО БУДЕТ ВСМАТРИВАТЬСЯ В СВОЁ ОТРАЖЕНИЕ, ТО ОНА ПОЙМЁТ, ЧЕМ БЛЯТЬ ЯВЛЯЕТСЯ. И ОНА ОТХОДИТ ОТ ЗЕРКАЛА, ДЕЛАЕТ СВОИ ДЕЛА И ЛОЖИТСЯ СПАТЬ. НА УТРО ВСЁ ПОВТОРЯЕТСЯ, НО, СЮРПРИЗ-СЮРПРИЗ, ЗНАЕШЬ, ЧТО ОЖИДАЕТ УБЛЮДИНУ В ЗЕРКАЛЕ? СОВЕРШЕННО, БЛЯТЬ, ДРУГОЕ ЛИЦО. И ТАК КАЖДЫЙ ДЕНЬ.  
КАРКАТ: ПОТОМ ЭТОТ УБЛЮДОК ДУМАЕТ, ЧТО ВОЗМОЖНО МАСКИ НА ЕГО ЛИЦЕ СМЕНЯЮТСЯ ЦИКЛИЧНО. МОЛ, ПРОЙДЁТ КАКОЕ-ТО ВРЕМЯ, ОН ВЗГЛЯНЕТ В ЗЕРКАЛО И ЗАМЕТИТ ЗНАКОМУЮ РОЖУ. НО ВРЕМЯ ИДЁТ И НИЧЕГО НЕ ПРОИСХОДИТ. НИ. ЧЕ. ГО.  
КАРКАТ: И В ЭТОТ МОМЕНТ УБЛЮДОК ПУГАЕТСЯ. ОН ПУГАЕТСЯ СВОЕГО ОТРАЖЕНИЯ, КОТОРОГО ПО СУТИ НЕ СУЩЕСТВУЕТ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО КАЖДЫЙ РАЗ ОТРАЖЕНИЕ ПОКАЗЫВАЕТ ЕМУ СОВЕРШЕННО ДРУГОЕ ЛИЦО. И ОН ПЕРЕСТАЁТ СМОТРЕТЬ В ЗЕРКАЛО. НАСОВСЕМ.  
КАРКАТ: ПРОХОДИТ ВРЕМЯ. И ВОТ УБЛЮДОК ПРОСЫПАЕТСЯ РАНО УТРОМ И ПОНИМАЕТ, ЧТО СОВЕРШЕННО НЕ ЗНАЕТ, КТО ОН ТАКОЙ. ЕСЛИ РАНЬШЕ ОН ХОТЯ БЫ ВИДЕЛ, ЧЕМ ОН СТАНОВИЛСЯ, ТО ТЕПЕРЬ ОН ПОЛНОСТЬЮ ОТРЕЗАН ОТ ЛЮБОЙ СРАНОЙ ИНФОРМАЦИИ.  
КАРКАТ: И ТУТ ПРИХОДИТ САМАЯ ПИЗДОЕБУЧАЯ ЧАСТЬ ЭТОГО ФАНТАСМАГОРИЧНОГО НОМЕРА В ЦИРКЕ АБСУРДА И УЁБИЩНОСТИ: ЭТА УБЛЮДИНА ОСОЗНАЁТ, ЧТО КАЖДЫЙ ДЕНЬ, ДАЖЕ КАЖДЫЙ ЧАС, ОНА ВСТРЕЧАЛАСЬ С РАЗНЫМИ ЛЮДЬМИ, ПРИ ЭТОМ ИМЕЯ РАЗНУЮ ЛИЧИНУ И ТЕПЕРЬ, КОГДА ОНА ПОТЕРЯЛАСЬ И НЕ ПОНИМАЕТ, КТО ОНА ТАКАЯ, НИКТО НЕ ПОМОЖЕТ ЕЙ НАЙТИ ОТВЕТ. ПОТОМУ ЧТО ДЛЯ ЛЮДЕЙ СУЩЕСТВУЮТ РАЗНЫЕ ВЕРСИИ УБЛЮДИНЫ И ВСЁ ОНИ ПРАВДИВЫ НАСТОЛЬКО ЖЕ, НАСКОЛЬКО ЛЖИВЫ.  
КАРКАТ: И УБЛЮДОК ПОНИМАЕТ, ЧТО ЕГО НЕ СУЩЕСТВУЕТ. ОН НЕ ПОСТОЯНЕН, В СВОЕЙ ПОПЫТКЕ БЫТЬ ВСЕМ. И ТЕПЕРЬ НЕ СУЩЕСТВУЕТ НИКАКОЙ УБЛЮДИНЫ. ТОЛЬКО ПРОЕКЦИИ, СУЩЕСТВУЮЩИЕ ДЛЯ ОПРЕДЕЛЁННЫХ ЦЕЛЕЙ.  
КАРКАТ: И ЛЮБАЯ ПОПЫТКА УБЛЮДКА ПОНЯТЬ, ЧТО ОН ТАКОЕ, ПРОВАЛИТСЯ. ПОТОМУ ЧТО ОН НИКТО. ВРЕМЕННАЯ ПЕРЕМЕННАЯ, БЛЯТЬ, КОГО-ТО, КТО В ПРОШЛОМ БЫЛ ЛИЧНОСТЬЮ, А ПОСЛЕ РЕШИЛ *НАЙТИ СЕБЯ*.  
КАРКАТ: ОН ПРОСТО… ДА НИКТО ОН, БЛЯТЬ.  
КАРКАТ: …  
ДЕЙВ: …  
ДЕЙВ: эм  
КАРКАТ: (блять, блять, блять, блять).  
ДЕЙВ: окей хах  
ДЕЙВ: …  
КАРКАТ: (нахуя, нахуя, нахуя блять, бляяять).  
КАРКАТ: НУ В ОБЩЕМ, СПОКОЙНОЙ НОЧИ, БЫЛО КРУТО С ТОБОЙ ПОСИДЕТЬ.  
КАРКАТ: ПОКА!  
ДЕЙВ: СТОЯТЬ БЛЯТЬ  
КАРКАТ: (бляяя).  
ДЕЙВ: чел не убегай  
ДЕЙВ: серьёзно  
ДЕЙВ: всё нормально  
ДЕЙВ: ну то есть не всё мы уже это поняли  
ДЕЙВ: но я имею ввиду что на данный момент всё в порядке я типа тут и ты тоже и мы говорим словами через рот и всё круто  
ДЕЙВ: просто  
ДЕЙВ: я не ожидал такой сорт говна  
ДЕЙВ: но у меня нет абсолютно никаких возражений так что сядь пожалуйста обратно и давай разбираться вместе  
ДЕЙВ: или не разбираться  
ДЕЙВ: просто не уходи  
ДЕЙВ: пожалуйста  
КАРКАТ: (хорошо).  
ДЕЙВ: окей  
ДЕЙВ: никакого давления  
ДЕЙВ: типа если бы я был гидравлическим прессом то я был бы просто худшим и меня бы списали в отстойный дом престарелых для ебучих гидравлических прессов где я бы играл в нарды на заднем дворе  
ДЕЙВ: вот  
ДЕЙВ: …  
ДЕЙВ: ты норм?  
КАРКАТ: КАКОЙ ОТВЕТ ТЕБЯ УСТРОИТ?  
ДЕЙВ: любой  
КАРКАТ: …  
КАРКАТ: МНЕ СТЫДНО ЗА ЭТУ ХЕРНЮ. СЕРЬЁЗНО, НЕ БЕРИ В ГОЛОВУ.  
ДЕЙВ: никаких голов всё круто чел  
ДЕЙВ: но  
ДЕЙВ: можно мы продолжим разговор?  
ДЕЙВ: у меня есть что сказать но если тебе надо передохнуть то ок  
ДЕЙВ: но в любом случае я не хочу оставлять тебя просто так после такого потому что ну бля  
ДЕЙВ: я волнуюсь за тебя  
ДЕЙВ: даже если тебе кажется что проблема максимально пустяковая то я всё равно хочу помочь тебе решить её потому что  
ДЕЙВ: ну бля я люблю тебя и хочу чтобы у тебя вообще не было никаких проблем  
ДЕЙВ: ни больших ни маленьких  
ДЕЙВ: и если тебя что-то заботит то давай поговорим  
ДЕЙВ: даже если я не смогу полностью тебя понять то я хотя бы смогу выслушать тебя и тебе хотя бы немножко станет лучше  
ДЕЙВ: окей?  
КАРКАТ: (ага).  
КАРКАТ: Я… Я НЕ ПРОТИВ ПОГОВОРИТЬ ОБ ЭТОМ. И ЕСЛИ ТЫ ХОЧЕШЬ ЧТО-ТО СКАЗАТЬ, ТО. НУ. СКАЖИ.  
ДЕЙВ: окей только пойми что это будет огромной триадой и теперь тебе придётся послушать меня  
КАРКАТ: У МЕНЯ НЕТ НИКАКИХ ВОЗРАЖЕНИЙ.  
ДЕЙВ: круто  
ДЕЙВ: в общем  
ДЕЙВ: я наверное опущу тот факт что ты в своём метафорическом рассказе называешь себя ублюдиной потому что ну ты был на эмоциях типа с кем не бывает  
ДЕЙВ: я понимаю что в погоне за неизведанными штуками ты можешь чувствовать себя как не одно целостное существо  
ДЕЙВ: но это нормально  
ДЕЙВ: пока ты не найдёшь что тебе нравится больше  
ДЕЙВ: к тому же тебе не обязательно самоидентифицировать себя через вещи которые делаешь конкретно ты  
ДЕЙВ: многие выражают себя через вещи которые им нравятся типа фандомов или там музыки которая им нравится и всё такое  
ДЕЙВ: и это норм типа тебе не обязательно чтото делать чтобы причислять себя к определённой группе любителей чегото  
ДЕЙВ: ты просто можешь причислять себя к фанам ромкомов  
КАРКАТ: ЭТО ПИЗДЕЦ ХОРОШО ЗВУЧИТ. РЕАЛЬНО. БЕЗ САРКАЗМА.  
КАРКАТ: ТОЛЬКО, БЛЯТЬ, ПРОБЛЕМА В ТОМ, ЧТО Я ДАЖЕ БОЛЬШЕ НЕ УВЕРЕН, ЧТО МНЕ НРАВЯТСЯ РОМКОМЫ.  
ДЕЙВ: …  
ДЕЙВ: чего бля?  
КАРКАТ: НУ ТО ЕСТЬ, МНЕ ДО СИХ ПОР НРАВИТСЯ ТА ЖЕ МАММА МИЯ. НО С КАЖДЫМ ДНЁМ Я ВСЁ БОЛЬШЕ И БОЛЬШЕ ПОНИМАЮ, ЧТО САМ ПО СЕБЕ ЖАНР СОДЕРЖИТ СТОЛЬКО НЕЗДОРОВОГО ДЕРЬМА, ЧТО МОГ БЫ ЗАРАЗИТЬ И ВЫКОСИТЬ СРЕДНЕСТАТИСТИЧЕСКИЙ ГОРОД НА ЗЕМЛЕ С.  
КАРКАТ: Я ХУЙ ЗНАЕТ, КАК ЭТО ПРОИЗОШЛО. Я ПРОСТО, БЛЯТЬ, РОС И В КАКОЙ-ТО МОМЕНТ Я ПОДУМАЛ, ЧТО БУДЕТ ПИЗДЕЦ ИНТЕРЕСНО ПОСМОТРЕТЬ ИЛИ ПОЧИТАТЬ ЧТО-ТО КРОМЕ РОМКОМОВ, ДА И РОМАНТИКИ В ПРИНЦИПЕ. И ГДЕ Я СЕЙЧАС? СЕЙЧАС ЧЕТЫРЕ, БЛЯТЬ, УТРА И Я СМОТРЮ, СУКА, ФАНТАСТИКУ ПРО ОДИНОКОГО ПРИШЕЛЬЦА, КОТОРЫЙ ДУМАЛ, ЧТО ОН ПОСЛЕДНИЙ ПРЕДСТАВИТЕЛЬ СВОЕЙ РАСЫ, А ПОТОМ ОКАЗЫВАЕТСЯ, ЧТО ВЫЖИЛ ЕГО БЫВШИЙ, КОТОРЫЙ МУДАК.  
КАРКАТ: И ЭТА ХЕРНЯ НЕ ОГРАНИЧИВАЕТСЯ ФАНТАСТИКОЙ! Я СМОТРЮ И ЧИТАЮ ФЭНТЕЗИ, ВСЯКИЕ ПРИКЛЮЧЕНИЯ, ПРОСТО ОБЫДЕННЫЕ ОЧЕРКИ.  
КАРКАТ: И ТАК ПРОИСХОДИТ С КАЖДЫМ АСПЕКТОМ МОЕЙ ЖИЗНИ! ВОТ ВРОДЕ БЫ Я СЛУШАЮ ТВОИ ТРЕКИ И ДУМАЮ «ВАУ, НАВЕРНОЕ, БЛЯТЬ, МНЕ НРАВИТСЯ РЕП, ПОТОМУ ЧТО ЗВУЧИТ КРУТО, ДА И КАЧАЕТ ЧТО ПИЗДЕЦ». А ПОТОМ Я ПРОСТО СЛУЧАЙНО НАТЫКАЮСЬ НА АЛЬТЕРНАТИВУ. И МНЕ ОЧЕНЬ НРАВИТСЯ АЛЬТЕРНАТИВА. А ПОТОМ Я СЛУЧАЙНО СЛУШАЮ РОК, ДЖАЗ, ЛОФАЙ КУЧУ-КУЧУ ДРУГИХ ВЕЩЕЙ И ОНИ МНЕ НРАВЯТСЯ. ВСЕ, БЛЯТЬ.  
КАРКАТ: И БЫЛО БЫ КРУТО, ЕСЛИ БЫ Я ПРОСТО ИХ ЛЮБИЛ. КАК ТЫ И СКАЗАЛ, Я БЫ МОГ ПРОСТО ИДЕНТИФИЦИРОВАТЬ СЕБЯ КАК ФАНА ЭТИХ ВЕЩЕЙ.  
КАРКАТ: НО ВМЕСТЕ СО ВСЕЙ МОЕЙ ЛЮБОВЬЮ, Я ПРОСТО ВИЖУ СТОЛЬКО КОСЯКОВ, ЧТО ИНОГДА МНЕ СТАНОВИТСЯ СТЫДНО, ЧТО Я ВООБЩЕ ЧТО-ТО ЛЮБЛЮ.  
КАРКАТ: Я ПРОСТО НЕ ЗНАЮ, ЧТО МНЕ НРАВИТСЯ. Я НЕ ЗНАЮ, ЧЕМ Я ХОЧУ ЗАНИМАТЬСЯ. Я НЕ ЗНАЮ, КТО Я ТАКОЙ.  
КАРКАТ: Я ПОМНЮ, ЧТО МНЕ БЫЛО ТРИНАДЦАТЬ, Я БЫЛ ОРУЩИМ МУДНЕМ, КОТОРОГО ХОЧЕТСЯ УЕБАТЬ С НОГИ ПО ЛИЦУ, Я ЛЮБИЛ РОМКОМЫ И НЕДОЛЮБЛИВАЛ СЛЭМ ПОЭЗИЮ.  
КАРКАТ: А ПОТОМ Я СТАЛ РАСТИ. МОИ УВЛЕЧЕНИЯ МЕНЯЛИСЬ, А Я ЗАБЫЛ ОБНОВИТЬ СВОЁ РЕЗЮМЕ.  
КАРКАТ: И ТЕПЕРЬ Я СИЖУ, БЛЯТЬ, НА ЭТОМ ЕБУЧИМ ДИВАНЕ, И ЕДИНСТВЕННОЕ, ЧТО Я ПОМНЮ О СЕБЕ ЭТО ТО, ЧТО Я БЕСПРОСВЕТНЫЙ МУДАК, КОТОРЫЙ ХОЧЕТ ВЛАСТИ, НО НЕ ХОЧЕТ НЕСТИ ОТВЕТСТВЕННОСТЬ ЗА СВОИ ПОСТУПКИ. Я ТА СРАНАЯ ПАСКУДА, КОТОРАЯ ПЫТАЕТСЯ ПОМОГАТЬ СЛОВОМ, НО ВООБЩЕ НЕ ИМЕЕТ ПОНЯТИЯ, КАК ОБЩАТЬСЯ С ЛЮДЬМИ. Я ТОТ УБЛЮДОК, КОТОРЫЙ НЕ МОЖЕТ ОТПУСТИТЬ.  
КАРКАТ: И МНЕ БОЛЬНО ОТ ЭТОГО.  
КАРКАТ: ОЧЕНЬ.  
ДЕЙВ: так  
ДЕЙВ: …  
КАРКАТ: ЗАБЕЙ.  
КАРКАТ: СЕРЬЁЗНО, ЭТА НЕ ТА ПРОБЛЕМА, КОТОРАЯ РАЗДИАЕТ МЕНЯ НА ТЫСЯЧИ МЕЛКИХ КУСОЧКОВ КАЖДЫЙ ДЕНЬ. Я ЖИВУ С ЭТИМ КОТОРЫЙ ГОД, И ВОТ НЕ УМЕР ПОКА ЧТО.  
ДЕЙВ: пока что  
КАРКАТ: НЕ ПРИЁБЫВАЙСЯ К СЛОВАМ.  
ДЕЙВ: а хули нет то?  
ДЕЙВ: потому что в том то блять и фишка что пока что  
ДЕЙВ: просто как ты можешь быть уверен что завтрашний день не станет той точкой невозврата после которого ты захочешь спрыгнуть нахуй с многоэтажки?  
КАРКАТ: ПОТОМУ ЧТО Я КОНЕЧНО МРАЗЬ ЭГОИСТИЧНАЯ, НО Я ПЫТАЮСЬ НАД ЭТИМ РАБОТАТЬ. СУИЦИД, БЛЯТЬ, ЭТО ПОСЛЕДНЯЯ ВЕЩЬ, КОТОРУЮ Я СТАНУ ДЕЛАТЬ. ДА, У МЕНЯ, БЛЯТЬ, ПРОБЛЕМЫ С ДОВЕРИЕМ И МНЕ ОЧЕНЬ, ОЧЕНЬ СУКА СЛОЖНО ОСОЗНАТЬ, ЧТО КТО-ТО РЕАЛЬНО МОЖЕТ БЕСПОКОИТЬСЯ ОБО МНЕ И, О БОБЖЕ, ЛЮБИТЬ. НО ЧИСТО ТЕОРЕТИЧЕСКИ Я ЗНАЮ. Я ЗНАЮ, ЧТО ТЫ МЕНЯ ЛЮБИШЬ. Я ЗНАЮ, ЧТО КАНАЙЯ БЕСПОКОИТСЯ ОБО МНЕ. Я ЗНАЮ, ЧТО МНОГИМ ЛЮДЯМ СТАНЕТ ПЛОХО ОТ ТОГО, ЧТО Я СУИЦИДНУСЬ. ДА, Я ЭТОГО НЕ ПОНИМАЮ, НО ПОШЁЛ Я НАХУЙ БЛЯТЬ.  
КАРКАТ: ВСЁ НОРМАЛЬНО.  
ДЕЙВ: чел ты буквально живёшь ебучим чувством вины  
КАРКАТ: А ВОТ И НЕТ.  
ДЕЙВ: да  
КАРКАТ: НЕТ.  
ДЕЙВ: да  
КАРКАТ: НЕТ, А ЕЩЁ МЫ ПЕРЕСТАЁМ ЭТУ ШТУКУ ЭКВИУСА, ПОТОМ ЧТО МНЕ НЕ ПО СЕБЕ.  
ДЕЙВ: окей но ты буквально только что сказал что единственная твоя причина жить это чувство вины  
КАРКАТ: Я НЕ ГОВОРИЛ ЭТОГО.  
ДЕЙВ: может ты и забыл но я великий мастер иронии  
ДЕЙВ: всей  
ДЕЙВ: пре мета пост и просто иронии  
ДЕЙВ: а это значит что я мастер читать между строк  
ДЕЙВ: и между строк я увидел прямое сообщение от моего парня которое гласит я ощущаю вину за свои действия и не хочу огорчать людей  
КАРКАТ: АРГХРРР…  
КАРКАТ: ВСЁ НЕ ТАК ПРОСТО.  
ДЕЙВ: по моему всё настолько просто  
ДЕЙВ: ты просто пытаешься не разочаровать других  
КАРКАТ: ПО ТВОЕМУ, ЭТО ПЛОХО?  
ДЕЙВ: само по себе стремление может быть и нет  
ДЕЙВ: но когда это касается твоей собственной жизни то да  
ДЕЙВ: типа ты блять не живёшь для себя  
ДЕЙВ: существуешь только ради других  
ДЕЙВ: не потому что ты хочешь узнать туеву хучу новой охуительной инфы  
ДЕЙВ: или испытать много новых ощущений  
ДЕЙВ: а потому что какойто там чувак будет плохо чувствовать себя если тебя не станет  
КАРКАТ: ЕСЛИ ТЫ НЕ ЗАБЫЛ, ТО ЭТОТ ЧУВАК – ТЫ. ПОЧЕМУ ЭТО ВООБЩЕ ПЛОХАЯ ПРИЧИНА, ЧТОБЫ ЖИТЬ? Я ВОЛНУЮСЬ О ТЕБЕ И ОКРУЖАЮЩИХ МЕНЯ ЛЮДЯХ. Я НЕ ХОЧУ, ЧТОБЫ ВЫ РАССТРАИВАЛИСЬ И СТРАДАЛИ ПО МОЕЙ ВИНЕ. Я НЕ ХОЧУ, ЧТОБЫ ТЫ СТРАДАЛ.  
ДЕЙВ: каркат  
ДЕЙВ: это конечно до пизды романтично  
ДЕЙВ: ну знаешь это твоё стремление любыми способами доказать мне что ты меня любишь  
ДЕЙВ: и говоря что сделаешь для меня что угодно хоть революцию устроишь хоть на луну слетаешь  
ДЕЙВ: но можешь хоть раз снять со своих глаз повязку самоненависти и посмотреть на себя с моей перспективы?  
КАРКАТ: ЧТО ТЫ ИМЕЕШЬ В ВИДУ?  
ДЕЙВ: я просто хочу чтобы тебе было хорошо  
ДЕЙВ: я хочу чтобы ты ел три раза в день и пил достаточно воды  
ДЕЙВ: чтобы ты чувствовал себя хорошо как в физическом так и в эмоциональном плане  
ДЕЙВ: серьёзно мне большего не нужно  
ДЕЙВ: я и так знаю что ты меня любишь мне не нужны доказательства я тебе верю  
ДЕЙВ: пришло время тебе научиться руководствоваться здоровым эгоизмом  
КАРКАТ: Я И ТАК ЭГОИСТ.  
ДЕЙВ: с какого хуя?  
ДЕЙВ: ты типа самый альтруистичный альтруист  
ДЕЙВ: ну в детстве ты может быть и был эгоистом но не сейчас  
КАРКАТ: ОСОЗНАННЫЙ АЛЬТРУИЗМ – ВЫСШАЯ СТЕПЕНЬ ЭГОИЗМА.  
ДЕЙВ: каким образом?  
КАРКАТ: ДЕЙВ. ЛЮДИ ЛЮБЯТ, КОГДА О НИХ ЗАБОТЯТСЯ. ОНИ ЛЮБЯТ ХРАБРЫХ И САМООТДАННЫХ ЛЮДЕЙ.  
КАРКАТ: РАССМОТРИМ СИТУАЦИЮ: ИДЁТ ВОЙНА. ЕСТЬ ДВА ДРУГА. ОДНОМУ НАЧАЛИ УГРОЖАТЬ УБИЙСТВОМ СЕМЬИ И ПРИКАЗАЛИ ПРЕДАТЬ ВТОРОГО. В ТАКОМ СЛУЧАЕ ЭГОИЗМОМ ПОСЧИТАЕТСЯ ПРЕДАТЕЛЬСТВО, А ОТКАЗ ОТ НЕГО – АЛЬТРУИЗМОМ. НО ЧТО, ЕСЛИ ЭТОТ ДРУГ НЕМНОГО УМНЕЙ. ОН ПОНИМАЕТ, ЧТО НЕТ НИКАКИХ ГАРАНТИЙ, ЧТО ЕГО НЕ ОБВЕДУТ ВОКРУГ НОСА. И ОН ПОНИМАЕТ, ЧТО ВЫГОДНЕЕ ОСТАТЬСЯ ВЕРНЫМ. ТАК КАК ПОСЛЕ ТОГО, КАК ВСКРОЮТСЯ УГРОЗЫ, ТО ОН СТАНЕТ БОЛЕЕ ПРИЯТНЫМ ЧЕЛОВЕКОМ И СИМПАТИИ К НЕМУ БУДЕТ БОЛЬШЕ. ВСЛЕДСТВИЕ ЧЕГО К НЕМУ БУДУТ ОТНОСИТЬСЯ ЛУЧШЕ И СМОГУТ ПОМОЧЬ С ПОИСКОМ СЕМЬИ. И В ТАКОМ СЛУЧАЕ, ОСОЗНАННЫЙ АЛЬТРУИЗМ СТАНОВИТСЯ ЭГОИЗМОМ, ТАК КАК ОСНОВАН НА ЗНАНИИ О ВЫГОДЕ ДЛЯ ОДНОГО ИНДИВИДА.  
КАРКАТ: ОКЕЙ, Я ПРЕУВЕЛИЧИЛ С ВОЙНОЙ, НО ПРОСТО НЕ СМОГУ С ХОДУ ПРИДУМАТЬ ВАРИАНТ ПОЛЕГЧЕ. ТЫ ПОНЯЛ.  
ДЕЙВ: так  
ДЕЙВ: но ведь человек в таком случае всё равно поступает правильно  
КАРКАТ: С ТОЧКИ ЗРЕНИЯ МОРАЛИ – ДА. НО С ТОЧКИ ЗРЕНИЯ ЭГОИЗМА И АЛЬТРУИЗМА, ТО ОН ПОСТУПАЕТ ЭГОИСТИЧНО.  
ДЕЙВ: но это всё равно ведёт к боли и страданиям человека  
ДЕЙВ: возможно даже большим чем при обычном эгоизме  
КАРКАТ: И ЧТО?  
ДЕЙВ: я не согласен с твоим мнением и предлагаю оставить эту херню для лучшего времени  
ДЕЙВ: что я пытаюсь сказать так это то что ты слишком сильно погружён в эту хуйню с тем как тебя видят окружающие со стороны  
КАРКАТ: ЭТО НАЗЫВАЕТСЯ РЕФЛЕКСИЯ.  
ДЕЙВ: да похуй как называется  
ДЕЙВ: тебе просто надо послать всех нахуй и просто проследить за тем чтобы хорошо себя чувствовать  
ДЕЙВ: это как то говно с масками в самолёте  
ДЕЙВ: сначала надеваешь на себя чтобы ты был в порядке  
ДЕЙВ: и когда уже ты в порядке то можно помогать другим  
КАРКАТ: ТАК. МЫСЛЬ КОНЕЧНО ПИЗДАТАЯ, НО Я НИКАК НИКОМУ НЕ ПОМОГАЮ СВОИМ СУЩЕСТВОВАНИЕМ, ТАК ЧТО ТВОЯ АНАЛОГИЯ РУШИТСЯ КАК БЛЯДСКИЙ КАРТОЧНЫЙ ДОМИК НА МОИХ ГЛАЗАХ.  
ДЕЙВ: что?  
КАРКАТ: ХУЙ ЧТО, БЛЯТЬ. ВСЕМ НАСРАТЬ НА МОЮ ЖИЗНЬ В РЕАЛЬНОМ ВРЕМЕНИ. ПРО МЕНЯ ВСПОМИНАЮТ, ТОЛЬКО КОГДА Я ИМ ЧЕМ-ТО НУЖЕН, ЛИБО КОГДА Я САМ НАПОМИНАЮ О СВОЁМ СУЩЕСТВОВАНИИ.  
ДЕЙВ: до того ты говорил что знаешь о том что о тебе беспокоятся…  
КАРКАТ: ДЕЙВ, БЛЯТЬ. ВСЕ БЕСПОКОЯТСЯ УЖЕ ПОСЛЕ. ПОСТ-ФАКТУМ. Я БЕСПОКОЮСЬ НЕ О САМОМ ДЕЙСТВИИ, ТИПА БЛЯТЬ, МНЕ ВЫСТРЕЛИТЬ СЕБЕ В ГЛОТКУ ПРОСТО НА РАЗ ДВА, Я БЕСПОКОЮСЬ О ПОСЛЕДСТВИЯХ. ПОТОМУ ЧТО ВСЕ СРАЗУ ЖЕ ВПАДУТ В ЭТУ УЁБСКУЮ СТАДИЮ НЕПРИНЯТИЯ, КОГДА ТОЛЬКО И ХОДИШЬ КРУГАМИ ПО ДОМУ С ПОДНЯТЫМИ РУКАМИ И ВОЗГЛАСАМИ «ЕСЛИ БЫ Я ТОЛЬКО, БЛЯТЬ, ТАМ БЫЛ Я БЫ СТО ПРОЦЕНТНО СКАЗАЛ, ЧТО ЛЮБЛЮ И ЗАБОЧУСЬ О НЁМ, НЕ ТО ЧТОБЫ У МЕНЯ БЫЛИ ШАНСЫ СДЕЛАТЬ ЭТО ТРИ ТЫСЯЧИ РАЗ И ДО ЭТОГО, НО ВЕДЬ ХЕРНЯ УЖЕ СЛУЧИЛАСЬ». ВСЕ ПРОСТО ПИЗДЕЦ ЛОВКО ОБХОДИТ ТОТ ФАКТ, ЧТО ЖИВЫЕ СУЩЕСТВА ВНЕЗАПНО СМЕРТНЫ.  
ДЕЙВ: …  
ДЕЙВ: кар  
ДЕЙВ: ты… серьёзно?  
КАРКАТ: Я СЕРЬЁЗЕН ПО КАКОЙ КОНКРЕТНОЙ ЧАСТИ???  
ДЕЙВ: что ты легко бы пустил себе пулю в лоб?  
КАРКАТ: (блять).  
КАРКАТ: Я ЭТОГО НЕ СДЕЛАЮ.  
ДЕЙВ: мне блять насрать  
ДЕЙВ: ответь на вопрос  
ДЕЙВ: ты бы прострелил себе голову если бы не было каких либо обязательств  
КАРКАТ: …  
КАРКАТ: НЕТ. НО Я БЫ ЛЕЗ В ДРАКИ ДО ТЕХ ПОР, ПОКА ОДНАЖДЫ МНЕ НЕ РАСШИБУТ ГОЛОВУ. ИЛИ ПОЗВОНОЧНИК. ВЫСТРЕЛ – СЛИШКОМ БЫСТРО И ЛЕГКО. Я…Я ХОТЕЛ БЫ, ЧТОБЫ МОЯ СМЕРТЬ БЫЛА БОЛЕЕ ОСМЫСЛЕННОЙ. Я БЫ ДРАЛСЯ С УПЫРЯМИ, ЧТО ПРИСТАЮТ К ПРОХОЖИМ В ПЕРЕУЛКАХ И ВСЯКОЕ ТАКОЕ. НЕ ДЛЯ ТОГО, ЧТОБЫ ВЫГЛЯДЕТЬ ГЕРОИЧНО ИЛИ ЧТО-ТО ТАКОЕ. ПРОСТО ЧТОБЫ В СМЕРТИ БЫЛ СМЫСЛ. ХОТЬ КАКОЙ-ТО.  
ДЕЙВ: …  
ДЕЙВ: так  
ДЕЙВ: ты до сих пор отказываешься принимать тот факт что это серьёзная проблема  
КАРКАТ: НИЧЕГО НЕ СЛУЧИТСЯ. Я ПОНИМАЮ И ПРИНИМАЮ ВСЕ ФАКТОРЫ, ВЛИЯЮЩИЕ НА МОЁ РЕШЕНИЕ.  
ДЕЙВ: ДА БЛЯТЬ НАСРАТЬ НА ТВОЁ ЕБАНОЕ РЕШЕНИЕ КАК ТЫ НЕ ВИДИШЬ ЧТО БУКВАЛЬНО СУЩЕСТВУЕШЬ ДЛЯ КОГО УГОДНО НО НЕ РАДИ СЕБЯ???  
КАРКАТ: …  
ДЕЙВ: так  
ДЕЙВ: извини за то что накричал это было лишним  
ДЕЙВ: но серьёзно блять  
ДЕЙВ: только ты встречаешь на своём пути психологического страдальца как сразу пытаешься менять их жизнь к лучшему и говоришь им что они полностью достойны счастья и заботы о самих себе  
ДЕЙВ: но только блять доходит дело до самого себя как ты решаешь сыграть в лицемера говоря о том какая же ты паскуда  
ДЕЙВ: и получается что единственная вещь которой ты предаёшься всё это время это поливание грязью тролля которого я уважаю  
ДЕЙВ: ты приравниваешь к говну настолько хорошую личность что мне становится плохо от таких разговоров  
ДЕЙВ: и ты просто пытаешься доказать мне что тролль которого я люблю и котором забочусь является главной мразью во вселенной  
ДЕЙВ: но ты кое в чём прав  
ДЕЙВ: ты действительно забыл обновлять своё личностное резюме  
ДЕЙВ: и на самом деле ты уже давно знаешь кто ты такой если бы не одна единственная строчка которая ломает тебя каждый день  
ДЕЙВ: ты не мудак  
ДЕЙВ: не мразь и не уебан  
ДЕЙВ: ты хороший добрый тролль  
ДЕЙВ: да ты делал говно в прошлом  
ДЕЙВ: как и я блять как и любой сука человек  
ДЕЙВ: да я и сейчас говно периодически делаю  
ДЕЙВ: но типа  
ДЕЙВ: это блять настолько нормально и естественно что чувак что не делает ошибок буквально не живой  
ДЕЙВ: и я люблю тебя не из жалости  
ДЕЙВ: не из какихто выгод  
ДЕЙВ: я люблю тебя в первую очередь потому что я уважаю тебя  
ДЕЙВ: уважаю твою возможность перебороть себя и извиниться  
ДЕЙВ: уважаю твой личностный рост  
ДЕЙВ: уважаю тебя за твои решения и мысли  
ДЕЙВ: чел  
ДЕЙВ: …  
ДЕЙВ: я просто хочу чтобы с тобой всё было хорошо  
КАРКАТ: …  
КАРКАТ: *хнык-хнык*  
КАРКАТ: ИК.  
ДЕЙВ: иди сюда  
КАРКАТ: *всхлип*  
КАРКАТ: ИЗВИНИ.  
ДЕЙВ: да перестань  
ДЕЙВ: всё ок  
ДЕЙВ: всё круто  
ДЕЙВ: хочешь завтра сходить в массажёрную?  
ДЕЙВ: или как там блять это называется  
ДЕЙВ: потому что мы по моему в стрессе  
ДЕЙВ: и типа ты настолько в стрессе что в твою спину вселился дух гордона рамзи и типа на приёме массажист просто ёбнется в обморок и массажист побольше позовёт специального массажистского экзорциста что выведет гордона из тебя  
ДЕЙВ: стоять ты знаешь кто такой гордон рамзи?  
КАРКАТ: АГА. ИК.  
ДЕЙВ: ну вот представь себе какой у тебя в спине пиздец  
КАРКАТ: (хех, ик)  
ДЕЙВ: помоему мы достойны лучшего  
ДЕЙВ: лучших спин на свете  
КАРКАТ: …  
КАРКАТ: СПАСИБО.  
ДЕЙВ: да не за что  
КАРКАТ: МНЕ СТАЛО ЛЕГЧЕ. СЕРЬЁЗНО. НЕ ТО ЧТО БЫ НА ВСЕ СТО ПРОЦЕНТОВ. НО ЛУЧШЕ, ЧЕМ БЫЛО.  
ДЕЙВ: да норм  
ДЕЙВ: всегда готов  
КАРКАТ: … ТЫ ПРАВДА УВАЖАЕШЬ МЕНЯ?  
ДЕЙВ: само собой  
ДЕЙВ: стал бы я влюбляться в какуюто размазню которая нихуя не понимает в том как вещи работают  
КАРКАТ: МНЕ НАДО БЫЛО ЭТО УСЛЫШАТЬ. СПАСИБО.  
ДЕЙВ: да кончай  
КАРКАТ: НИКОГДА.  
ДЕЙВ: не ну твоя упёртость не лучшая твоя сторона  
ДЕЙВ: но и эту сторону я признаю  
ДЕЙВ: и пиздец люблю  
ДЕЙВ: а теперь иди сюда и дай мне тебя поцеловать  
КАРКАТ: ТЫ ОТВРАТИТЕЛЕН.  
ДЕЙВ: и тебе это абсолютно нравится  
КАРКАТ: И МНЕ ЭТО АБСОЛЮТНО НРАВИТСЯ.  



End file.
